1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments, specifically to a triggering device for electronic drums.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic drums have increased in popularity over the years and with new technology that popularity will most likely continue. With this new technology has come many types of triggering devices used to trigger the abundance of percussion sounds on the market today. Triggering devices can be a pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,403 to Yamashita (1991) is a slim pad with a plastic molded body, a transducer mounted inside on a vibration board of some type and a rubber pad that is struck with a drum stick. There is also a clamping device for mounting the unit on a stand. However, the disadvantages to this pad and other similar pads on the market are: 1) They are very expensive. 2) The clamping device requires a specific type of hardware stand. These stands are not universal which requires you to buy different stands for different pads. This is expensive and adds to the amount of equipment that must be moved. 3) Adding these pads to your conventional drum set can make things cluttered. This can be a problem when space on stage is often limited. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,356 to Karch (1991) discloses a kit in which a conventional drum can be transformed into an electronic drum. This eliminates the need for additional hardware. However, the disadvantages are that this kit requires substantial modification of your acoustic drums. For example, drilling holes, mounting brackets with additional screws and/or gluing. These modifications can permanently alter the sound of your acoustic drum which can be a problem when you decide to remove the kit and use your acoustic drums in their original state. The other disadvantage is that the application and removal is very time consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,973 to Hoshino (1986) shows a pad that uses a drum head as its playing surface to trigger electronic drums. Although the drum head gives a more natural feel, it is contained within a pad. This pad, like most pads, require a mounting bracket or separate stand to use. Furthermore, because of it's odd shape, this pad is not compatible or interchangeable with an acoustic drum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,498 to Fishman (1989) is a transducer. This can be used as a trigger by itself. They are relatively inexpensive and conveniently small. However, the disadvantages are that they require tape for mounting. Tape can dry up, wear out and the triggers will fall off. Also, when mounted on the top drum head they can be hit with a stick accidentally and break. Another disadvantage is when playing in a smaller venue the acoustic drum sound can be louder than the electric drums. To compensate for this the drums must be muffled to various degrees. This can be costly, time consuming and will alter the acoustic sound dramatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,972 to Hoshino (1986), shows a pad comprising a cushion and plate combination to trigger electronic drum sounds. The disadvantage to this is that this pad is structured with a molded shell around it and can only be used that way. It is not a drum head and is not interchangeable with a conventional drum head from a conventional drum. This could be costly and take up space.